My Love is You, Agent Kyuubi !
by Yuka Namikaze
Summary: Naruto seorang agen keamanan Suna yang mempunyai misi yaitu menyamar sebagai murid di Konoha High School untuk memata-matai Organisasi Akatsuki yang membuat Konoha gempar akan teror-teror yang di buatnya. Dan dia bertemu dengan teman kecilnya yang bernama Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

**My Love is You, Agent Kyuubi !.**

**Disclaimer :Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**My Love is You, Agent Kyuubi !by Yuka Namikaze.**

**Pairing :NaruHina / SasoHina**

**Genre :Romace& Adventure**

**Rate : T (Teen)**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO.**

Disebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dinding bercat hijau dengan poster band ternama terpampang di sana sini. Cup ramen intan dan kaleng minuman serta bungkus camilan berserakan di sisi tempat tidur. Ruangan itu sebenarnya cukup besar dan nyaman, tapi terasa sempit dan berantakan karena penghuni ruangan itu adalah seseorang pemuda kuning jabrik yang mempunyai kebiasaan buruk sehingga kamarnya seperti ini. Pemuda itu saat ini sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya di atas kasur dengan memeluk boneka rubah berwarna orange. Sudah beberapa kali jam beker yang berada di sisi meja samping tempat tidurnya berdering, tetapi tidak membuat pemuda itu bangun.

"sakura-chan, . .muuu" pemuda itu memonyongkan mulutnya ,ternyata pemuda itu masih betah di alam mimpinya. Mimpi indah pemuda itu sirna ketika

BRAAKK. . .DUK. .DUK. .DUAKK….

"NARUTOOOO. . ! SAMPAI KAPAN KAMU MAU TIDUR HAHH !. BANGUN ATAU BAA-CHAN DOBRAK PINTUNYA !" teriakan sang nenek membuat pemuda yang bernama naruto itu terbangun.

"hoaamz. . .iya baa-chan ,naru udah bangun kok jangan di dobrak ya pintunya, hoaaaamz. . .kasihan ojisan harus memperbaiki pintu kamar naru lagi" dengan berat hati naruto bangun dari kasurnya sambil mengucek matanya dan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di sisi kanan lemari di kamarnya.

Sebelum kenop pintu kamar mandi itu di buka, neneknya itu kembali bersuara

"kalau begitu cepat mandi dan temui ojisan di kantornya, katanya ada misi baru untukmu !" tsunade, nenek naruto pergi dari depan pintu kamar naruto, berbagai gumelan-gumelan terucap oleh pemuda itu

"-pa dasar baa-chan, padahalkan aku lagi mimpi'in sakura-chan, hampir saja aku berciuman dengannya. . .aakhh" naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi

"hm ? Misi ? Misi apalagi yang akan di berikan ojisan padaku ?" .

**_kantor keamanan suna.**

"-hinga kini pelaku bom yang misterius itu belum bisa di tangkap dan korban pengeboman di gedung ,-" tok. .tok. .tok ceklek . Pintu itu terbuka menampakkan seorang pemuda bersurai kuning dengan 3 garis di pipi di setiap sisinya. Dialah Naruto cucu satu-satunya dari kepala keamanan Suna, Jiraiya.

"Ojisan ?" Naruto mendekat dan duduk di depan Jiraiya.

Tit.

Di matikannya televisi tersebut oleh Jiraiya lalu memandang intens Naruto. Tak beberapa lama terdengar ketukan pintu ,pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pemuda tampan berambut emo yang bagian belakang mencuat berkulit putih dan bermata kelam yang diketahui bernama Sasuke dengan kode name Taka.

Naruto dan Sasuke adalah agen rahasia Suna yang berkompeten dan cerdas. Dalam umur 15 tahun mereka sudah di rekrut sebagai agen elit Suna karena kelihaiannya dalam bertarung dan memata-matai. Semenjak kejadian 10 tahun lalu dalam kecelakaan yang menewaskan ke dua orangtuanya, kakek dan nenek Naruto membawa cucunya itu pindah ke Suna karena Jiraiya bekerja di sana sebagai Kepala keamanan Suna. Semenjak umur 9 tahun, Naruto sudah di latih untuk menjadi agen keamanan oleh bawahan Jiraiya, Kakashi. Kakashi melihat kemampuan dan kecerdasan Naruto untuk menyelesaikan misi. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke, anak dari Fugaku Uchiha kapten militer Suna. Saat berumur 15 tahun Naruto dan Sasuke sudah lihai menembak dan beladiri karate dengan menyandang sabuk hitam. Kemampuan mereka sudah tidak di ragukan lagi. Bahkan senior-seniornya mengakuinya dan umur 16 tahun mereka sudah di rekomendasikan untuk menjadi agen rahasia Suna. Bukan mereka saja yang dalam usia 17 sudah menjadi agen Suna, tetapi ada beberapa orang bahkan ada agen wanita juga.

"oh. .Sasuke, duduklah" perintah Jiraiya.

"Ha'i Jiraiya-sama. . .Dobe ?"

"Hah. . .Teme ? Hehe. .lama ya tak jumpa semenjak kita ditugaskan dengan misi yang berbeda "

"hn " Sasuke menjawab sekenanya.

"huh. . .dingin seperti biasanya"

"ehemm, .langsung saja ,ada misi baru untuk kalian" matanya tertuju pada Naruto

"kau akan pindah sekolah ke Konoha, kau akan menyelidiki siswa-siswa yang diduga bergabung dengan organisasi yang meresahkan, organisasi itu bernama Akatsuki" Jiraiya memberi jeda sedikit dalam penjelasannya "dan kamu tidak sendiri menyelesaikan misi ini, patnermu adalah Sasuke. Ini surat tugasnya" Jiraiya menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat kepada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"oh. . Si Teme ya. . Hemm, kapan kita berangkat ke Konoha ?"

"Besok, surat pindahan dan hal-hal yang menyangkut kepindahan kalian sudah di urus oleh Kakashi. Kalian harus melaporkan gerak-gerik siswa disana yang mencurigakan kepada kakashi" jelas Jiraiya. "akan kuperjelas lagi, misi ini adalah memata-matai pergerakan akatsuki dan membongkar kedoknya. Selama misi ini code name Kyuubi dan Taka tidak d pakai saat penyamaran, pakai nama asli kalian". Alis dua pemuda di depannya kini terangkat

"kenapa begitu ?" Naruto penasaran, mengapa kakeknya berkata begitu.

"Nama Kyuubi dan Taka mungkin sudah tidak asing untuk mereka. Pakai nama aslimu di saat berada di lingkungan sekitar musuh, dan pakai nama Kyuubi dan Taka saat kalian bertarung langsung dengan musuh" setelah itu tangan jiraiya membuka laci di mejanya ,mengambil dua topeng dan menyodorkannya ke depan

"pakailah topeng ini, to,-".

"kenapa pakai topeng segala sih jiisan ? Apa sebegitu jeleknya muka kita harus pake topeng segala ?, aku nggak mau !"

"eh Dobe, kau saja yang jelek, aku kan tampan."

"kau menyebalkan Teme ! kau yang jelek.!"jiraiya mendengus kesal dan

Dugh

"a. .a,itaii" Naruto memegang kepalanya yang kena jitakan kakeknya.

"DENGARKAN dulu BAKA ! , tidak sopan memotong perkataan orang"

" Dasar ,Dobe !"

"aiishh…kok Cuma aku yang kena jitak ? kenapa Teme enggak ?"

"karena kau bodoh dobe"

"TEME !"

Bruak

Jiraya menggebrak meja di depannya dengan keras dan membuat dua agen di depannya diam.

"Gomen jiisan"

"ya….ehem, .aku lanjutkan, pakai topeng ini apabila kalian mengejar dan bertarung dengan akatsuki. Topeng ini untuk menutupi indentitas kalian yang mungkin kalian akan berteman dengan mereka saat di sekolah. Dengan topeng ini mereka tidak akan tau bila kalian adalah musuh mereka. Ini misi tingkat S, apabila kalian kerepotan saat bertugas aku akan mengirimkan agen lagi untuk bergabung untuk misi ini. Dan satu lagi, akatsuki biasanya beraksi dengan menggunakan jubah bermotif awan merah. Berhati-hatilah , Semoga sukses"

"Ha'i" jawab mereka serempak.

**TBC**

**Hai minna…..ini fanfic pertama saya, maaf kau ada banyak kesalahan.**

**Hehehehe….harap di maklumi saya masih newbie…**

**RnR ?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sudah jangan menangis Hinata-Chan. Cup cup".

"Kau tidak sendirian kok".

"Aku akan melindungimu, Hinata-Chan. Aku akan jadi mataharimu".

"Aku janji".

"Bila suatu hari nanti aku pergi, aku akan selalu melindungimu".

"Aku akan menemanimu"

"Tentu, mana jari kelingking mu?".

"Ingat janji kita disini ya".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Love is You, Agent Kyuubi !.**

**Disclaimer :Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**My Love is You, Agent Kyuubi !by Yuka Namikaze.**

**Pairing :NaruHina / SasoHina****.**

**Genre :Romace& Adventure****.**

**Rate : T (Teen)****.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO.**

**Chapter 2.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyuu, apakah kau bahagia di atas sana?" seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang terurai indah dengan mata ametysnya memandang dan menyentuh gambar ukiran dua anak sedang berpegang tangan yang terukir acak-acakan. Gambar khas anak kecil di sebuah pohon yang terdapat di taman Rumah Sakit Konoha.

"A-apa kau masih ingat janji itu kyuubi ?, di tempat ini" gadis itu terlihat sangat sedih, mata bulannya pun bengkak dan merah karena terlalu lama menangis.

"Kau telah berjanji akan melindungiku dan menemaniku" mata ametys itu terpejam.

Memori tentang masa lalunya terekam jelas di kepalanya. Kilas balik tentang kebahagiaan bahkan kepahitan seolah-olah seperti memutar kembali video yang di dalamnya menyimpan sejuta kenangan yang takkan terlupakan sampai akhir hayat.

Terlarut dalam nolstalgia masa kecilnya gadis itu tersenyum miris.

Perlahan matanya terbuka pelan, mengirup dalam-dalam udara sejuk dan menyegarkan.

"Hinata-Chan ?. Sedang apa disini ?. Aku mencarimu dari tadi". Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah marun mendekati Hinata dengan tongkat penyangga di tangan kanannya. Dia adalah Sasori. Sasori mengalami patah tulang di tulang kering kaki kanannya. Gadis bernama Hinata itu menoleh ke arah pemuda itu dengan tatapan cemas. Dia berjalan menuju pemuda itu dan membantunya untuk berjalan.

"Sasori-kun, kenapa keluar dari kamar rawatmu?, sini aku akan membantumu. Jangan jalan-jalan dulu, kau belum sembuh benar Saso-kun" Sasori tersenyum manis kepada wanita yang selama ini dicintainya.

Matanya meneliti setiap inci paras cantik itu dan keningnya mengkerut saat menatap mata gadis itu.

"Kau menangis ?" Sasori memicingkan matanya penuh selidik.

"Ahaha, ti-tidak Saso-kun. Ada debu di mataku, perih sekali" buru-buru di usapnya sisa air mata yang sebagian telah kering yang berada di pipinya dan mengucek matanya.

"Aku tahu kau bohong, ayo ceritakan saja padaku hime ? tangan kiri Sasori yang bebas memegang pudak Hinata.

"Kau tau saso-kun. Tempat ini adalah tempat favoritku. Wah kurasa sebentar lagi hujan, ayo kita masuk" Hinata mengandeng tangan Sasori, dia tidak mau menceritakan masa lalunya pada kekasihnya itu.

Guratan kekecewaan muncul di wajah tampan Sasori, sebenarnya dia penasaran dan ingin menyanyakannya sekali lagi tapi di urungkannya karena dia tahu betul kalau Hinata tidak mau dia mengetahuinya.

Apakah masalalunya dengan Kyuubi itu menjadi sebuah rahasia ?.

Jawabannya adalah tidak !.

Hinata Cuma ingin menyimpan memorinya itu sendiri.

Merasa suasana kurang nyaman tiba-tiba terlintas ide jahil di kepala Sasori untuk menjahili kekasihnya itu.

"Aaarkh. . ." Sasori memengangi kaki kanannya sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"kau kenapa Saso-kun ?" sontak Hinata panik dan memanglingkan kepalanya, takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Sasori. Hinata membungkuk lalu.

Cup.

Sasori mencium pipi Hinata yang tepat berada di sampingnya.

"Hehehe, kena deh" tawa Sasori setelah berhasil mencuri ciuman di pipi mulus Hinata. Hinata yang kaget langsung menegakkan badannya, wajahnya memerah.

"Sa-sasori-kuun?" Hinata memegangi pipi kanannya.

"Hahaha, aku suka wajah Hinata-Chan yang memerah seperti ini, kawai. Hahaha, ayo" Sasori merangkul pundak Hinata dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas sambil tersenyum

'aku akan menjaga dan membuat hidupmu berwarna Hinata, aku janji' kata Sasori dalam hati.

Tit tit tit.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sasori berbunyi.

"Sebentar ya Hinata-Chan" Sasori melepaskan rangkulannya dan mengambil ponsel dari saku bajunya dan mulai membaca pesan singkat dari rekannya.

From: Deidara

Ada rapat nanti jam 9 malam di tempat biasa. Kalau kau tidak bisa datang tidak apa-apa, nanti aku akan sampaikan ke ketua. Cepat sembuh, semua membutuhkanmu.

Ditutupnya ponsel itu dan menyimpannya di saku. Sasori menatap mata ametys Hinata.

Terbesit perasaan takut akan kehilangan gadis yang di cintainya itu, takut bila dia tersakiti dan kecewa kepada apabila gadis itu mengetahui jati dirinya.

'Cepat atau lambat Hinata akan tahu jati diriku. Dan saat itu aku tidak tahu aku bisa terus bersamamu atau tidak, Hinata'

"Ada apa Saso-kun? kenapa memandangku seperti itu?"

"Ah?. Tidak ada apa-apa Hinata-Chan, ayo kita pergi" mereka melanjutkan langkahnya dan tak mereka sadari ada seseorang di balik tembok pembatas taman yang memandang mereka lalu menyeringai. .

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apakah kau sudah menemukan keberadaannya?".

Suara berat seorang pria telah memecah keheningan setelah orang yang ditunggunya sudah berada di depan meja. Di dalam ruangan dengan pencahayaan yang minim, hanya sinar bulan yang berhasil masuk. Bahkan bohlam lampu tergantung dengan kabel yang berada tepat di atas meja itu pecah dan terlihat berdebu. Laba-laba bahkan dengan senang hati menghiasi bagian sudut ruangan itu dengan jaring-jaringnya. Terlihat remang-remang terdapat dua orang pria, tidak terlihat jelas wajahnya.

Dalam ruangan yang seperti itu dengan bantuan sinar bulan nampak selaras dengan warna rambut hitam dan kulit putih pucat seorang pria yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depan seseorang yang bertudung hitam.

"Belum, saya kesini hanya ingin memberitahukan sesuatu" tatapanya begitu serius sehingga membuat pria bertudung itu keheranan.

"Katakanlah" pria bertudung itu membenahi posisi duduknya untuk mencari kenyamanan.

"Kelompok penjahat itu kembali berulah lagi, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan,-" sebelum pria itu menyelesaikan perkataannya, tiba-tiba terpotong.

"Ya ,aku sudah tau siapa yang kau maksudkan".

"Apa kita juga akan ikut andil dalam masalah ini ?"

"Untuk sekarang tidak. Biarlah orang-orang itu yang menanganinya, aku yakin mereka bisa". Pria bertudung itu memberi jeda sedikit sebelum meneruskan perkataannya.

"Sekarang kita fokus untuk menemukan anak itu, dan menjalankan rencana yang telah kita susun".

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara deru mesin motor dan mobil bersahut-sahutan, tak mau kalah alunan lagu rock diputar dan menggema dalam mobil BMW hitam itu menambah ramai suasana.

Terlihat di kanan kiri jalan yang di lalui mobil itu ada gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi, perkantoran, sekolah dan masih banyak lagi. Hiruk pikuk aktivitas hari ini sangatlah padat, apalagi sekarang hari senin pagi. Para pekerja, karyawan dan anak sekolah berbondong-bondong untuk berangkat ke tempat yang dituju.

Laki-laki kuning jabrik yang berada disamping kursi pengemudi itu melamun, membuat dahi temannya mengkerut. Tidak biasanya sahabat 'Dobe'nya itu diam tidak berisik seperti biasanya, yang sering membuatnya naik darah karena keberisikannya, di tambah lagi dengan suara _cempreng_ khasnya ketika sedang bercerita sesuatu hal dengan antusias.

Tapi sekarang ? Apa yang di fikirkan sahabat Dobenya itu?.

Jawabannya adalah dia tidak tahu.

Naruto melihat jari kelingkingnya lalu menggenggamnya.

Teringat akan janjinya kepada seorang gadis. Gadis yang selalu membuatnya tertawa. Gadis manis yang ingin dia jaga, banyak kenangan yang telah di dapatkannya dengan gadis itu meskipun itu adalah kenangan masa kecilnya.

Naruto POV.

Aku menggenggam jari kelingkingku yang pernah bertautan dengan jari kecil Hinata.

Ya, namanya Hinata.

Gadis yang beberapa hari ini selalu ada di fikiranku. Nama yang sempat terlupakan olehku, begitupun dengan janji yang pernah aku ucapkan. Gadis manis yang dulu selalu ada di sampingku, tawanya, suaranya dan semua tentangnya sangat aku rindukan. Sekarang aku berada di Konoha.

Apakah aku akan bertemu denganmu Hinata ? Dan menepati janjiku padamu ?.

Maafkan aku Hinata, selama ini aku melupakanmu dan tak bisa memberi kabar kalau aku

.

.

.

Masih hidup.

**TBC.**

Hollaa minna-san.

Hampir 1 bulan yaa. Gomen minna nggak bisa update cepet, soalnya masih sibuk-sibuknya dengan tugas dan organisasi. Mohon maklum ya.

Banyak banget TYPOnya, saat publish yang chapter kemaren itu lupa nggak Yuka edit dulu.

Hehehehehe…..

Bagaimana dengan Chapter ini?.

Terimakasih buat kritik dan sarannya, sangat membangun sekali buat saya (bungkuk-bungkuk).

^^,

Yuka Harap minna memberikan kritik dan saran buat perbaikan.

Yoosssh…. Ini balasan review yang tidak login.

**chen yuuki akira **

Iya tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan review, jadi terharu.

Hehehe, haddu iya banyak yang harus di perbaiki.

Gimana chapter ini ? Apakah sudah mendingan dari yang chapter kemarin ?.

Ini sudah update.

Mampir lagi yaa Chen-Chan. ^^,

**Guest**

Yoshh. Ini sudah lanjut.

Read and review lagi yaa. ^^,

**Silent reader **

Terimakasih. Mampir lagi ya.

^^,

**Guest**

Maaf ne lama updatenya. Ini sudah update. Mampir lagi ya. ^^,

**Thanks for: **

Chic White.

NanaToki.

Phipi.

goGatsu no kaze.

Fatayahn.

Ichi Namidairo

**RnR ?**


End file.
